


Auld Lang Syne

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Coronavirus restrictions, Established Relationship, Hogmanay, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, New Year, Non-explicit mention of Coronavirus Pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's Hogmanay in the Weasley-Wood household. And for the first time in 22 years they get to spend it together with no one else. Here is Oliver's thoughts and feelings about the day.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Keep Calm and Write Something 30 days of winter writing prompt: Auld Lang Syne

It was getting closer and closer to midnight. Closer and closer to the turn of the year, the end of the hellish year. And honestly it was all that anyone could hope for, the year to end and the new year to start afresh. It felt as if the world was all hoping that everything would go back to normal as soon as the clock struck midnight. 

Now Oliver wasn’t naive. He knew that it wasn’t going to happen. The world would still be in as bad a place as it was now when the clock struck midnight, the bells rang and Auld Lang Syne played. But he couldn’t help the fact that he was happy. He couldn’t help the fact that he was excited. 

He and Oliver had been together for twenty two years but this was the first time that they were spending Hogmanay together without anyone else around. For the last twenty years of their twenty two year relationship they had alternated between having Hogmanay and New Years Day at the Burrow with the Weasley’s or in Glasgow with his parents. It meant that it was always busy. It was always tough to find time just for them during the festive season. Their families were always pulling them to spend time with them. 

But this year, that wasn’t possible. They weren’t allowed to go anywhere. They couldn’t interact with anyone who didn’t live in their household. And whilst they were muggles, and the Wizarding world normally have their own guidelines, but even they were falling in line with the muggle governments. It was just not something that they were able to avoid regardless of the differences between the Wizarding and muggle world. Everyone had to stay at home and away from other households. 

It was difficult to be away from friends and family. Oliver was fortunate that he had been able to return to Hogwarts as the Flying Coach at the start of term, but he knew that many people had been stuck at home with minimal socialisation since the end of March. It was difficult enough for him, and he got to see his colleagues and his husband. He was more than willing to admit that he missed his family, but he was also excited to get to spend the night with just Charlie. 

They could relax, turn on the television and watch the Hogmanay festivities, and then dance together in the living room as Auld Lang Syne played before kissing as the bells rang in the new year. It had been something that he had wanted to experience for the entirety of his and Charlie’s relationship. But this was a first. 

Despite the circumstances that caused it. He was excited. He was happy to experience this. He was glad to have a quiet and intimate Hogmanay. It was a first, but as welcome as it was. He hoped it was the last. 


End file.
